Welcome to Kyoshi High
by Imjustagirlonfire
Summary: The company Avatar Inc., had been feuding with the Firewares Company for a long time. But Aang never imagined that one day it would be his responsibility to run it. But first he needed to pass high school. And with high school comes a lot of a drama. Modern AU.
1. Prologue

_Katara's Point of View_

I peeked inside my grandmother's room. She's still sleeping—and snoring too. I love Gran-Gran, very much. But all she really does nowadays is sleep. She's sleeping before I go to school and napping when I come back. And I'm always busy with homework at night. So I don't talk to her a lot.

I threw the bag over my shoulder and glanced at the clock. _8:22_, it read. "Crap," I muttered my breath. I was going to be late.

When I got to school, my teacher, Mr. Pakku was not happy at me. "Katara, you're late! Take your seat!" I walked over to my regular seat beside Sokka. However, I noticed that there was an empty seat to my left between me and a girl named Star. I didn't really like Star, to be honest. She was kind of snooty.

"Now that we're all here," Pakku said. "I have an announcement to make. We have a new student with us today. His name is Aang Pashi. Everyone, please be nice to him."

A boy walked into the room, he looked kind of shy. _Well, he is pretty cute_, I thought to myself. _Wait, what?_

"Take the seat beside the girl in blue," Pakku instructed, pointing at me.

And then I realized that the extra seat between me and Star was for him. _Oh great, he's sitting next to me. And I've got this tiny little crush on him. Talk about awkward._

"Hi, I'm Aang," he whispered.

"I'm Katara." I smiled.

And that was all that was said during first period.


	2. The New Kid

I found out that Aang had the exact same schedule except he had math when I had biology. Lucky me.

Over the next few periods I got to know Aang better. And during lunchtime I swear all these girls were gossiping that he was my boyfriend.

"No," I told them. "He's just a good friend."

At the end of the day I noticed Aang stiffening up a bit. I was about to start walking home but I noticed he wasn't moving at all.

"What's wrong, Aang? Aren't you going home?"

"I…I don't exactly have a home."

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean I do, but… I can't go there right now."

"You can come with me. I'm sure my brother and Gran-Gran won't mind."

Me and Aang walked home together. But when Sokka saw us holding hands, he wasn't very kind to Aang.

"Alright Katara, I knew I shouldn't have let you walk home alone! Who is this guy and what's he doing in our house?" Sokka screamed at me.

"_He _has a name, and it's Aang," I spat back. "I'll deal with you later, ok? I need to ask Gran-Gran if he can stay with us." I tried to leave, but Sokka blocked my path.

"No Katara, you're going to deal with me right now, because you've only known this boy for a few hours! For all you know he could be working under the Firewares."

"He does _not_ work under the Firewares! He doesn't even have a home! I said he could stay with us, now get out, Sokka."

I grabbed Aang's arm and took him to Gran-Gran's room. As I expected, she was sleeping. I gently tapped her on the shoulder. She yawned loudly then looked at me.

"You woke me from my sleep, Katara. Who is this boy? Why is he in our house?"

"His name's Aang, and he has nowhere else to stay. Can he stay with us, Gran-Gran? Please?"

"I don't know, Katara. We don't know this boy's history yet. I'll have to think about it."

I looked at Aang, maybe he had something to say.

"Please," Aang begged. "I assure you, I won't harm anyone and you can fully trust me."

Gran-Gran sighed. "Alright, but I'm not letting my guard down. Neither are you, Katara, I know you're smart enough."

"Thank you so much, Gran-Gran!"

She just yawned again and rolled-over, going back to her sleep. I slowly tip-toed out of the room with Aang and shut the door. And Sokka was right there listening to every word.

"I can't believe Gran-Gran agreed to this!"

I blew a raspberry at him and went outside to show Aang around.

_Zuko's Point of View_

I tapped my desk over and over, getting really bored. Master Pakku was waiting for everyone to come in the room so he could tell everyone the big announcement. I don't understand why he didn't just tell whoever was there, surely they could just find out from someone else later.

Finally, I heard the flick of the doorknob, and that prissy girl Katara came walking in. Finally!

Master Pakku told her to take her seat then finally announced the big news. I don't know what I was expecting but all he had to say was that there would be a new student. How boring.

But I wasn't thinking that way when I saw him. There was something about him that felt so familiar. And suddenly, I realized.

He was the next in line to become the Avatar and run Avatar Inc.

I finally found what I was looking for.

Over the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about what I had discovered. So at lunch hour I visited my uncle Iroh in his office. He was the school counselor. Sometimes he got pretty annoying by visiting me in class but usually I was just thankful that I didn't have to get home to tell him whatever was bothering him.

"I found him."

"You found what?" Uncle sipped his tea.

"I found the next Avatar. You know, that new kid Aang. I know it's him, I just know it."

"How are you so sure, Zuko? You've been disappointed before."

"There's something about him. I can see Roku in his eyes."

"Well, if you're so sure, Zuko, I'll take your word for it. But I want you to know that he may not be the one, so don't get your hopes too high up."


	3. The Abandoned Factory

**To answer somebody's question: Aang and Toph are 14, Katara is 16, and Sokka & Zuko are both 17. Everyone else will be as old as they are in the show.**

Aang suddenly stopped walking.

"What's that?" he asked me, pointing at a large building. I froze.

"That is a Firewares factory," I explained. "No one's been in there since my Gran-Gran was a little girl. It does nothing but serve as a horrible memory of how my family's business went crashing down."

"Maybe we should go in there…" Aang suggested, as he took a step closer.

"No. It could be dangerous."

"It's okay. Just be brave, Katara, nothing will go wrong."

Reluctantly, I walked into the old factory with Aang. The walls were dusty and moldy, and there were cracks on the ceiling.

"Aang, I think we should get—"

Suddenly, there was a loud CLANG sound, and I realized the factory doors had been sealed shut.

There was no way out.

_Sokka's PoV_

I heard Katara say that she would be going outside with Aang to show him around, I still didn't trust the guy but I trusted Katara and I knew she could use her better judgement.

It was dinnertime. They went out at like 4 and they're still not back. _I wonder what's taking so long?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell.

I got up from the couch, and opened up the door. I saw someone that I didn't want to see.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?"

"I know he's here? Where is the Avatar?"

"Avatar Inc.'s been dead for years, Zuko! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know, that new kid!"

_Aang!_ I thought to myself. _I knew he was fishy!_

"He's not here, leave us alone."

"Don't you dare lie to me," Zuko growled. Then he grabbed me and threw me across the room.

_What's taking Katara so long?_

_Katara's PoV_

"Ugh!"

"Don't worry, Katara, I'll figure something out." Aang pondered for a moment. Then he jumped up. "I got it!"

Aang took a bar of metal lying on the ground and shattered a window. Then he picked up one of the shards and carefully cut the door open.

"Quick, let's go!" he grabbed my arm then dragged me out.

When we got back to my apartment Sokka and Gran-Gran were both standing at the door looking at me with disappointment in their eyes.

"Katara," Gran-Gran sighed. "You've put us all into danger with this boy here. I'm afraid he can no longer live with us."

"But Gran-Gran, he—"

"No!" Sokka yelled. "He's officially not welcome."

I snapped. "Then I'm not welcome either! Come on Aang, let's go."

"Katara! Would you really choose this boy over your own family?"

I was about to leave but then what he said hit me like a ton of bricks. I liked Aang, but I loved my family. They would always be number one.

"I…I guess not. I'm sorry Aang…" a tear rolled down my cheek.

"It's ok, Katara. I'll find my path. See you at school tomorrow…"

Then he walked out.


End file.
